Dis moi seulement que tu m'aime
by Chicken Poulet
Summary: Mayuri déteste Kisuke, plus que tout au monde, mais il me semble qu'il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Un petit retour dans le passé, histoire de voir où les choses ont changés, ça vous tente ? O.S.


Auteur : Chicken Poulet

Disclaimer : Y'a tellement de choses qui ne sont pas à moi dans cette fic que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse dire qu'elle m'appartient vraiment, tout d'abord les personnages, ensuite les phrases en gras, et pour tout vous dire dès lors il ne reste que la trame.

N.A. : Comme promis mon Mayu-Kisuke. Bon, ce n'est pas exactement la fic que j'avais prévu, elle ça devait être une en "Humour", mais l'inspiration vous savez...

Ah, review anonyme possible, ne vous privez pas !

**Dis-moi seulement que tu m'aimes.**

**Mon premier c'est : désir.**

Leurs corps ce rejoignaient enfin en ce point précis, le monde pouvait bien s'effondrer autour d'eux, que la chambre des 46 de Chuô pouvait bien les condamnés, rien n'y ferait. Ils n'étaient enfin qu'un. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, des yeux d'un marron cuivré scintillant d'excitation.

-Je commence à bouger ? Lui susurra son amant à l'oreille.

Il en avait envie, il en voulait plus mais… Le corps d'un homme n'est pas configuré pour accueillir celui d'un autre homme, et malgré toutes les attentions que lui prodiguait son Amour, il le faisait atrocement souffrir.

-Attend juste… Juste un peu…

Ils étaient face à face, dans une position qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement, ainsi il pouvait voir que ses souffrances n'étaient pas vaines, il pouvait voir le plaisir se peindre sur le visage de son amant, le seul qui l'ai jamais dominé, le seul qui l'ai jamais aimé.

-Je n'en peux plus. Détends toi je t'en prie.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il ne pouvait plus attendre, dans ce baiser il étouffa ses plaintes, ensuite il vint lécher ses larmes. Malgré ses protestations il se mouvait en lui.

-J'ai mal, att…

Un cri passa sa lèvre meurtrie, il se l'était mordu jusqu'au sang pour l'accueillir tout entier. Il hoqueta en ramenant son poing à sa bouche pour mordre son index, ses larmes se mêlaient à sa transpiration. Il avait mal, mais qu'est ce que c'était bon. Cette douleur qui le pourfendait.

Les mouvements s'arrêtèrent un instant, et de petit baiser était laissés sur ses joues, sur ses paupières, les mains le caressaient, parcouraient son corps et les mots finirent de le rassurer.

-Mayuri… Détend toi. C'est moi. (Un baisé sur ses lèvres.) Regarde-moi.

Sa voix était pleine de sanglot, et ses yeux plein d'eau, il avait mal, mais qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait.

-Kisuke…

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut apaisé, les cheveux blond de son amant collaient un peu à son front, son regard n'avait rien d'hostile, mais il avait en lui cette même angoisse, cette peur que l'autre ne fasse que se servir de lui, ne le souille et ne s'en aille sans demander son reste.

Un baiser sur sa nuque, pile sur une cicatrice trop récente pour qu'il ne ressente rien. Son souffle était assez court, mais la douleur se faisait moins présente, il opposa moins de résistance à son amant.

- Vas-y.

**Mon deuxième : du plaisir.**

Leurs hanches s'entrechoquaient, son corps tressautait et se brisait, c'était merveilleux. Alors qu'il continuait à s'agripper aux draps comme à un vestige de réalité, la main de Kisuke se glissa dans la sienne, et ce contact lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait que ce moment soit partagé.

-Plus. Je te veux plus…

Jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, il voulait sentir Kisuke jusqu'à ce qu'il s'imprime dans son être.

-C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Non, juste mieux. Je te veux… Plus.

Il avait mal, sa tête lui tournait un peu, mais qu'est ce que c'était bon. Il n'était plus lui-même, dans cette chambre, dans ces draps, ou n'importe où ailleurs tant qu'il était dans ses bras, Kurotsuchi Mayuri n'existait plus. Son histoire, son passé qui l'avait conduit dans une cellule, plus rien de tout cela n'existait. Seul comptait ce corps dans le sien, ce corps qui s'imprimait au plus profond de lui.

Il tressauta sous le coup d'un assaut irrégulier, et il ferma les yeux pour le sentir au plus profond de lui. Les râles de son amant le fit sourire, la douleur était toujours là, mais elle pimentait le plaisir, le portant à son apogée. Il y était, au pic du plaisir.

-Je… Je vais… Murmura son amant et effectuant des mouvements plus francs.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et cette image alla s'imprimer au plus profond de son esprit, alors qu'il sentait l'autre le submerger, et faire encore quelques mouvement, il fixait son visage aux joues rougie par l'effort, les lèvres rebondies de morsures, et le regard embué.

Il se laissa choir depuis cette falaise qu'il avait eut tant de mal à gravir, il visualisait sa chute et en jouissait. L'amour ne se limite –t-il pas à une longue escalade suivit d'une chute interminable ? Et jamais on ne sait où est ce qu'on va tomber exactement, ni même ce que l'on va trouver au sommet.

Leurs odeurs étaient mêlées, leurs corps avaient fusionnés, il l'avait aimé jusqu'aux larmes, il avait ouvert son cœur, son âme, et lui avait offert son corps. Il l'aimait. Des lèvres se pressèrent sur les siennes, alors il lui posa la même question qu'à chaque fois.

-Maintenant. Commença-t-il doucement.

Son amant lui accordait toute son attention. Alors il déglutit autant pour hydrater ses cordes vocales que pour se donner un peu de courage.

-Maintenant est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Kisuke fronçait ses sourcils blond, il faisait toujours ça, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Alors il répétait doucement.

-Kisuke… Est-ce que tu m'aimes maintenant ?

**Mon troisième c'est : souffrir**

Il restait silencieux, ce qui sans doute était pire que des insultes ou un rire moqueur. Et il le quittait, il mettait fin à leurs fusion, il s'allongeait sur le dos et ne disait plus rien. Il ne lui prêtait même pas un regard. Rien n'était dit, mais pourtant tout était dit. Il ne savait pas ce que Kisuke Urahara, shinigami de rang de capitaine, intelligent, beau et gentil, pouvait bien lui trouver.

Il prenait une douche et le laissait dans le lit, comme d'habitude. L'eau faisait ses cheveux coller à sa peau métissée, il les gardait assez long pour cacher certaines de ses cicatrices à la nuque notamment. Et l'eau froide se mêlait à ses larmes chaudes. Il avait honte, d'oser demander à Kisuke s'il l'aimait alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour si tendrement. Il détestait tellement ce corps, qu'il l'entaillait jusqu'au sang, qu'il se faisait souffrir.

Quand il revint dans la chambre il trouva le lit vide, sur l'oreiller de Kisuke il pouvait encore voir quelques cheveux d'or et une enveloppe cartonnée d'assez grand format. Mais ce qui mobilisa son attention fut le post-it dessus. "Adieu"

Et c'était comme si le monde lui tombait sur les épaules. Son souffle s'était haché, et sa vision se limitait à ce lit vide, à ce mot ridicule. Cette saloperie de lettre et de notion qui mettait fin à sa vie ! Kisuke lui avait apprit à aimer, et à pardonner, il lui avait apprit la compassion, et l'amitié, il avait percé les murailles de son âme et avait prit son cœur.

Mais à quoi tout cela pouvait lui servir s'il n'était plus dans sa vie ? A quoi lui servait l'amour si ça ne restait qu'un allé sans retour ? Kisuke était partie en lui laissant un grand vide, que voulait-il qu'il en fasse ? Les larmes le noyèrent presque, c'était comme s'il était de retour en prison, à la différence que c'était son cœur qui était privé de liberté.

**Et mon tout : fait des souvenirs.**

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, tremblant et pleurant son cœur battait à passer à travers son thorax, il déglutit à de nombreuses reprises, son souffle était court et sifflant. Il scrutait le plafond tremblant de tous ses membres, il avait mal.

La porte de la chambre annexée à la sienne s'ouvrit, et une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule, lui apportant un peu de réconfort.

-Mayuri sama.

Il se tourna vers elle, fixant sans rien dire sa peau parfaite et ses yeux sombre, ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau étaient lâchés pour une fois, mais comme à l'habitude son visage n'exprimait rien.

-Mayu…

Il la gifla, la propulsant à l'autre bout de la pièce, il tremblait et la colère déformait son visage.

-Tu veux que je te démonte ? DEGAGE !

-Excusez-moi.

Cette enveloppe comportait des plans, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait suivit toutes les étapes à la lettre, son amour c'était changé en peine, et sa peine en haine. Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté le dernier cadeau de Kisuke ?

Il l'avait ouverte pour trouver des plans étranges, le titre était le suivant: "Nemu. Notre fille."

Jusqu'à ce jour il se le demandait encore. " Notre fille", un enfant est le mélange de deux personnes, et même si Nemu n'était pas le fruit de leurs entrailles, elle restait le résultat de leurs savoirs faires, Kisuke en avait dessiné les plans, et lui l'avait conçu.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce il la retint, il l'aimait autant qu'il la détestait, elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait de cet amour avorté après tout.

-Dors avec moi.

Elle sourit et se glissa contre lui, il était parfois violent, méchant même, mais il y avait toujours une passion folle dans ses yeux et dans ses gestes. Une folie dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine. Et même si c'était le pire elle ne connaissait que cet amour tordu.

oOoOoOoOo

Ma sempaï à dit que c'était bon pour un rated : M parce que "l'histoire est un peu dure" Mais je ne suis pas vulgaire, né sempaï ?

-Non… Mais les fautes sont violentes... -_- ۵

-Bhu bhu bhu. _ Béli chwan. Idoï !

Voilà pour fêter mon vingtième chapitre, et faire patienter mes lecteurs chéri en mal de lemon. C'est mon tout premier, j'ai fais de mon mieux ! Et grâce à vous je continuerais, laissez moi une tite review.

Dja na !


End file.
